From the future
by Ember21
Summary: seven girls come from the future and there lives change forever. short summery.
1. Chapter 1

** in the future**

* * *

katty,jane,zebby,cindy,lorry,amber,maggie! lloyd yelled from the kitchen. coming dad! maggie yelled. hi there daddy. little lorry said. hey guys,i need to tell you something very importent. wait, kai said, wheres katty? hereeeeeeeeeeeee... CRASH! katty flames! where were you!? i was outside. nice save". jane wispered to cindy who nodded in agreement. o.k... um as i was saying, lloyd continude need to send you some where. and send you tommorow. where is it i may ask? zebby asked. we will tell you in the morning. zane said. they all groaned. cole chuckeled. now pack SMALL bags and get some rest. you have a big day tommorow. and they did.

**Later that night**

* * *

**...THE END**. Maggie that book was scary. amber ( lorrys ferrternal twin age 8 ) no it wasn't. mhm. wait, did you hear that!? maggie said. hear what? cindy asked. maggie jumped out of bed with a flashlight on her face. mwahahaha! they all scwealed and hide under there blankets. maggie fell out laughing. dont do that! katty wisper\yelled. zebby gasped. maggie stoped laughing and turned around. G-garmadon!

* * *

**bumbumbum! what will happen next? sorry about chapter 1. i was confused. o and OCs welcome. i dont own ninjago. only katty,jane,zebby,cindy,amber,lorry and maggie. done.( no,not the whole story. just this chapter. ) ;,)**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry,i was confused, thank you dixicorn,your a big help!**

* * *

here are my oc's:

name:katty flames

age: 10 almost 11

ninja suit: orange

element: nature

* * *

name:cindy clay

age: 11

ninja suit: purple

element: music

* * *

name: zebby julian

age: 11

ninja suit: yellow

element: light

* * *

name: Jane walker

age: 12

ninja suit: gray

element: storm\cloud/thunder

* * *

names:amber and lorry garmadon

age: both 8 ( there fetereal twin )

ambers ninja suit : silver

ambers element: metel

lorrys ninja suit: gold

lorrys element: energy ( thanks fanfictioner135 )

* * *

name:maggie garmadon

age: 12

ninja suit: pink

element: wind

* * *

**that all for now, add another chapter soon. ;,)**


	3. Chapter 3

**lets it pump-pump-pumpen! hey dont junge me! ;,)**

* * *

_I thout daddy killed him?! daddy lied. _lorry thout. ( the ninja are like, in there 30's ) your coming me. garmadon wickedly smiled. maggie shouted, in you dreams! and round house kicked him in the face. jane finally got the energy to shout only one simple thing, HELP! they heared foot steps run down the hall way. wille the guys fout, cindy said, guys i think where gonna be leaving soon. then, as if on cue, the ninja said, guy's,you that trip we were talking about, time to go! they quickly handed them each a box and a watch. suddenly there was a,flash,crash, and where the heck are we!?

* * *

**in the past! its getting good.**

* * *

guys, i dont think were in kanas any more. jane said. they all cracked up exept zebby. amber turn her funny switch on the they all laughed. then maggie said, ok lets get seriouse. cindy said, yea where are we? then lorry opened here box and loudly said, woah! they all look inside. a gold ninja suit with a note : _dear lorry, we have sent you back in time. you are the ninja of energy. love, daddy and mommy__._ hey guys, look! two gloves( the golden gloves ) were in there. _rub me._said a note. she did and here hands felt weird. she touched a dog walking bye and zaped him. he passed out. COOL! lorry said.( they all had what i told you in chapter two. )then a guy walked up. he said, come her you little brats! grabed cindy but lorry zaped passed out too. guys,run! then put on there ninja suits. hey you! some one shouted. they all turned aroud and gapsed! Katty whispered,Dad?

* * *

**sorry i said it was going to be long. i know its not.**


	4. Country's

**this is not a story chapie, i need to give a shout out-**

**if your from:**

**Canada**

**Germany**

**Ireland**

**Poland**

**Or America**

**Shout YAY! If from america.**

**Shout WOAH! If from any other. ( I'm part all of those ) it would be cool if you were my long distance cousin!**

**I will update soon! ;,).**


	5. Chapter 5 BE HAPPY!:)

**Hello I am really sorry but be Happy I'm Updating!**

**Kattys Pov**

* * *

"What the heck is dad doing here!" I thout to myself. Then he saw Lorry in a ninja suit. Maggie went to protect mode. I walked up to her. "Maggie! It's just my dad! chill." I said as I walked up to her. He heard me. "Were is your dad?" Then I knew that there was problem. " Your-" But Jane cut me off. "Were from the orphanage." "Yea we are." Then he walked up to Amber. It was so funny what they did. They didn't know Amber studied the history of ninjago and knows almost every thing about it. This is gonna be good.

"Which orphanage?"

"Mannor Mesish orphanage."

"Were is it located?"

"7501 Pine street."

"What color is the building?"

"White with red shutters and a bright blue door! Hah!"

He looked so suprised! I giggled a little bit. So did every one else!

**Lloyds POV**

* * *

We walked up with a bunch of giggling girls and a what looked liked a shocked Kia. You dont see that every day! It was kind of funny! "Kia!" I screamed next to him!He just about Peed himself! I was looking at the girls when one Screamed, "Daddy!" And she ran up and hugged me!? That was kinda weird. I pushed her off gently. She said, "Why did you send us here?" She asked. I told her I am not her dad.

"B-but its me! Lorry Garmadon!"

"What?!"

"Why are you suprised! I want my daddy! The one thet loved me! N-not the one that didn't even know my name!

Then she cried and ran up to her what looked liked Her older sister."Maggie! He didn't know me!"She hugged her little sister.

I felt really bad. " Why dont you stay with us"?

WHAT?! the guys shouted. " there gonna stay with us."

But then One of the girls got shot.

* * *

**What** **will happen! who was it!? who shot her! Who is her?! Review! And thanks every one who reviewed! COOKIES(::) Pie(#) and cupcakes(*).**

**And what should there moms names be?**

**Kia and Lloyd picked! Pick any others!**

Name:

Age:

Personality:

How they met:

Who there married too:

Looks Like:

Cloths:

Good luck!


	6. What if

**Here you go! I'm in a good mood listening to my favorite music!:)!**

"Zebby!" They all shouted except the boys who gasped. Lorry told the boys to stay back.

**Maggie's P.O.V**

Holy crap! I Was scared! My cousin was just shot! The thing is that she is a ROBOT! If they find out it is all over! You might think it is fine cause Uncle Zane is a robot or as Uncle Jay prefers 'Nindroid'. But if they find out They will- Well lets just say we will never hear the end of it. Then I saw Jane with tears in her eyes. That scared me. I mouthed "Is she okay?" She Shock her head-No...

**Jane's P.O.V**

Her Brackets were shocked bad. Only her dad can fix it. I'm not the good at fixing things. At all.

"Jane?" Amber and Lorry said at the same time.

"What?" I Asked.

"Is Zebby gonna be okay?"

"I-I don't know..."

"I Told you Amber! I TOLD YOU!" And she ran away.

"Lorry wait!" Amber shouted.

I felt like a idiot.

* * *

**No P.O.V**

The boys let the girls stay. Zebby was in her room and Amber and Lorry were in theres.

"Time for bed!" A man over the speaker said.

They all left but Amber and Lorrys were the first door and they heared something. Singing?!

**( Listen to this I only changed a few words in the song but read it to under stand)**

**Both:**

**It was almost Christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Trying to buy that last gift or two  
I'm really in the Christmas mood**

Standing right in front of me  
Was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing around like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of tools

And his clothes were worn and old  
He was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say

"Sir, I wanna buy these tools for Zebby please  
It's Christmas eve and these tools are just her size  
Could you hurry sir? Jane says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these tools will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Zebby meets Jesus tonight"

They counted pennies for what seemed like years  
And the cashier says, "Son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets franticly  
Then he turned and he looked at me

And he said, "Zebby made Christmas good at our house  
Most years she just did without  
Tell me sir, what am I gonna do  
Somehow I gotta buy her these Christmas tools"

So I laid the money down  
I just had to help him out  
And I'll never forget the look on his face  
When he said, "Zebbys gonna look so great"

Amber:

**"Sir, I wanna buy these tools for my Zebby please  
It's Christmas eve and these tools are just her size  
Could you hurry sir? Jane says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these tools will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Zebby meets Jesus tonight"**

I knew I caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me what Christmas is all about  


**Lorry:**

**"Sir, I wanna buy these tools for Zebby please  
It's Christmas eve and these tools are just her size  
Could you hurry sir? Jane says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these tools will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Zebby meets Jesus tonight**

**Both:**

**I want her to look beautiful if Zebby meets Jesus tonight"**

* * *

AWWWW!:} How sweet! I Hope Zebby's Okay! And anwser this It on chapter 5! Review!


	7. NEW NINJA!

**Here y'all go! I am so cool!( Happy face):)**

* * *

Maggies P.O.V

* * *

Awww! That was so cute! I thought I would cry! Anyway we had to go and, Oh I don't know,maybe to Stop all evil in that town below us!( the village below is on fire FYI) Yea..." Cindy! Come here!" You see Cindy is not the bravest. "You stay here and watch Lorry and Amber and Zebby."What!" She shouted like CRAZY LOUD! "What!?" I screamed back. "you can't just -" Then before she finished we all ran out.

Cindy's P.O.V

ARE THEY INSANE! I am calm. Soothing like most music! Oh.. I am so DEAD! I went down to get a cupcake. They are so good! When I walk upstairs, this is what I see, A weird guy there staring at ME! He knocked the cupcake out my hand and I'm about to blow it,blow it,blow it.. I am angry and you know it! The JAWS theme song started out of no where. I figured out it was coming from my whip! Duh! Ninja of music! He looked scared. YAY! Then the music got Quite. to quite. I was scared again. Crap! " Hello little girl!" KNIFE! Uh-uh! what do I do!? "Hold on!" A voice called from a distance. "Okay!" I said. What else would I do!? Next thing I Know, A NINJA The color maroon came out of NO were! "Hey ugly!" "Yea,YOU! Get your sorry butt over here!" and then she pulled out a double dagger. COOL! I was happy! Then she that guy up! NICE! Then the others broke in and were confused,happy,and CONFUSED! "Hey guys!" I said trailing off. "What is your name my friend?" Zane asked. " My name, I have many names. Fox, for my speed, Friend, girl, person, you, girl over there,- " " Just your name." Kia said.

Kayla. Kayla R. Fax.

**I wrote this for a girl in my school that is my best friend! Her real name. NOT GONNA TELL YOU!:P You know. HEllo GIRL AT SCHOOL! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente! How y'all doing? Im bored. so bored! SOOOOOOOOOO BBOORREEDDDDDDD! And firecrackerxx! You are awesome!**

* * *

**No one laughs at God in a hospital No one laughs at God in a war No one's laughing at God When they're starving or freezing or so very poor  
No one laughs at God When the doctor calls after some routine tests No one's laughing at God When it's gotten real late And their kid's not back from the party yet  
No one laughs at God When their airplane start to uncontrollably shake No one's laughing at God When they see the one they love, hand in hand with someone else And they hope that they're mistaken  
No one laughs at God When the cops knock on their door And they say we got some bad news, sir No one's laughing at God When there's a famine or fire or flood  
But God can be funny At a cocktail party when listening to a good God-themed joke, or Or when the crazies say He hates us And they get so red in the head you think they're 'bout to choke God can be funny, When told he'll give you money if you just pray the right way And when presented like a genie who does magic like Houdini Or grants wishes like Jiminy Cricket and Santa Claus God can be so hilarious Ha ha Ha ha  
No one laughs at God in a hospital No one laughs at God in a war No one's laughing at God When they've lost all they've got And they don't know what for  
No one laughs at God on the day they realize That the last sight they'll ever see is a pair of hateful eyes No one's laughing at God when they're saying their goodbyes But God can be funny At a cocktail party when listening to a good God-themed joke, or Or when the crazies say He hates us And they get so red in the head you think they're 'bout to choke God can be funny, When told he'll give you money if you just pray the right way And when presented like a genie who does magic like Houdini Or grants wishes like Jiminy Cricket and Santa Claus God can be so hilarious  
No one laughs at God in a hospital No one laughs at God in a war No one laughs at God in a hospital No one laughs at God in a war No one laughing at God in hospital No one's laughing at God in a war No one's laughing at God when they're starving or freezing or so very poor  
No one's laughing at God No one's laughing at God No one's laughing at God We're all laughing with God  
**

* * *

What do you think this means? some one is singing it. BUT WHO? First one to get it right gets a prize!


End file.
